The Blacksmith's Curse
by seci595
Summary: Real life begins to set in for Lucy, but no one, not even Natsu, seems to share her views. Can an adventure that will take them years to complete make them see eye-to-eye, or will it just tear them apart? A little bit of everything, with a heavy dose of Natsu and Lucy! FYI: looking for art, PM me!
1. Chapter 1

It had been hard lately, mostly due to the lingering enthusiasm the Grand Magic Games had brought. Missions had been put aside, partying had reigned supreme, and Lucy's rent was due. She had attempted to find a mission that wouldn't require too much effort, but it seemed as if they all called for the demolishing of a dark guild or a far away escort, neither of which she felt capable or comfortable doing on her own. She had tried talking to Natsu, Erza, and Gray, but had received the same response each time: "Chill out, Lucy. Take some time to enjoy our victory!" That was how she found herself absentmindedly stirring a vanilla milkshake at the bar alone, feeling like the loneliest person in Magnolia.

"What's wrong, Lucy? Why do you look so down? Aren't you supposed to be celebrating with the rest of the guild?"

Mira had, at some point, come back behind the bar and propped her chin up on her hands to better level herself with the slouching blonde. Lucy let out a deep sigh.

"Oh, Mira, I'm celebrated out. I need to take a mission but there's nothing I feel safe doing alone and no one will go with me. Any suggestions? I'm open to anything."

Mira stared at the gloomy girl, wondering why this would even be a problem in the first place. Had Natsu really left her so alone and not noticed. Stupid, dense, unromantic boy. Lucy was suffering so he could have a good time. This had to be stopped right away if their _friendship _was going to survive, let alone a possible romance.

"How about you come and live with me for a while, Lucy? I know you love your apartment, but I'm sure your landlady will agree to hold it for you until you can pay the rent. In the meantime, you can live in my apartment at Fairy Hills and I can go on a mission with you as soon as I can get this place in some sort of order. How's that sound?"

Lucy, for the first time that day, allowed a glimmer of hope to shine through her depression. Even though, as Mira said, she loved her apartment; her current financial state did not support her lifestyle. Mira couldn't be a terrible person to live with considering her organization around the guild. Natsu would be upset because he couldn't invade her apartment anymore, but this was about her. Maybe she needed to stop thinking about her team over herself.

"Mira, that sounds wonderful. Are you sure you don't mind having a roommate for a while? I promise I will raise enough funds so I can get out of your hair as quickly as possible."

"No need, Lucy; please take your time. My only condition is that you come help me set up the guild in the mornings and do some work around here until we can go on missions. You will be paid for this, of course, but I will need the help. Sound good?"

"Yes! When should I move in?"

"When is your rent due?"

"A week from today."

"Move in tonight then. Go home and pack your stuff; I'll make sure the place is ready. I will send Natsu over to help you move in."

That last bit made Lucy hesitate. Natsu had been so aloof lately, and she honestly felt as if the space between them wasn't all that bad. She hadn't been truly independent since the first day she joined Fairy Tail, and hadn't that been what she'd wanted when she ran away from home? She was 18 now, an adult, and independence sounded like a really good idea. If she wanted to learn to take care of herself, both in everyday life and on missions, she would have to do things on her own more.

"That's okay, Mira. Loke and Virgo can help me move my stuff. I wouldn't want to inconvenience Natsu when he's having such a good time. Can you just let him know that I'm moving in with you tonight? I'm going to go pack now; I'll see you later! Thank you so much, Mira!"

Lucy hugged Mira across the bar and ran out, a new spring in her step. Mira watched her go, wondering what was going to happen now. She let her eyes stray to the fire dragon slayer, currently having a drinking contest with Gray. This could not go on. At this rate, Fairy Tail's strongest team was going to lose their most valuable member before they even sobered up. Mira debated how to get Natsu's attention despite his completely drunken state.

"Hey, Natsu! Get your ass over here!"

She shot him a glare, glad she hadn't list her S-class stare. Natsu gulped and set the drink down before slinking over to the bar.

"What's up, Mira?"

"How drunk are you?"

"Really, really, really drunk."

"Are you going to remember what I tell you in three hours?"

"Maybe, if it's important enough."

"Lucy's moving in with me tonight and unless you want to be arrested for trespassing, you shouldn't go to her apartment anymore. Got it?"

He nodded slowly and passed out cold on the floor, snoring obnoxiously. Mira smirked, understanding that Natsu would not be moving from the guild tonight. Oh well. Maybe a bit of separation would do the partners some good. Perhaps Natsu would remember why he had Lucy on his team for more than just eye candy. Gray and Erza were down for the count as well; they would remember a lot more quickly than Natsu. For now, Mira would keep the smart blonde for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy stacked the last box by the door with a grunt of effort. Loke and Virgo appeared next to her, smiles on their faces. Loke threw an arm around Lucy's shoulder with his usual playboy attitude.

"So, you and Mira, huh? I get to visit two pretty ladies in one room; my heart always belongs to you, Lucy dear."

Virgo punched Loke in the head, knocking him out and over. Lucy laughed, but helped the injured lion to his feet.

"Stop goofing around, Loke. We have all these boxes to move before dark!"

For the next hour, Loke, Virgo, and Lucy hauled boxes out to a cart Lucy had borrowed from the guild. She really didn't have that much stuff, but the cart made it easier. Dark was just beginning to fall when she reached Fairy Hills. Mira was waiting outside for her, the usual smile on her face,

"I convinced Lisanna to help us move your stuff upstairs, but it looks like we may not need her. I didn't realize that you had so little. Did you throw anything out?"

"No, I just haven't had a chance to accumulate anything because I've always been so busy with missions and team stuff. Maybe I'll get some more once I can settle down a bit."

That was the sad truth. Even though Lucy had run away so she could have her own place and own things, she still didn't. Everything she did was dictated by the team and missions, and even when they weren't working, the team was invading her house. As she moved the four boxes up to Mira's room, she wondered if this was a chance for her life to turn around. Maybe now she could get the separation she was beginning to realize she needed. Good things could come with separation. She could have a boyfriend, other friends, maybe take odd jobs around town, and take some solo missions on her own schedule. She could have a life. The last box went into a closet Mira had set up exclusively for her, and Lucy crashed on the new bed. Lisanna departed with a wave.

"Feeling okay, Lucy?"

"Yeah, just thinking. I'm realizing that I'm happy about the separation from the team. Maybe I'll go tell Master tomorrow that it's permanent. I can still go with them on jobs occasionally, but this way, I won't be expected to drop everything when they need to do a mission. Solos could even be fun! Do you think maybe you could start putting a mission aside for me once a month?"

"No problem. I'm so proud of you, Lucy. I can tell you're growing up."

The two women enjoyed the companionable silence for a few more minutes before getting ready for bed. Lucy fell into a nice sleep, dreaming of a house she could call her own.

Natsu woke up from his drunken slumber to someone poking him with a broom. He rolled over on the guild floor and peered up at the tall sunny figure holding the offending object. Lucy?

"Get up, Natsu! I'm trying to clean up!"

That didn't make any sense. Ignoring the murderous headache he had, he rolled onto his feet and used Lucy's shoulder as stability. He also noted that her clothes were different than usual; instead of the top and skirt combo he was used to, she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Why are you sweeping the guild? Doesn't Mira do that?"

"I'm helping Mira now. We live together, so I need to do some cleaning to help her out as compensation. Now, can you PLEASE move?"

He moved over to the bar and sat on it, head still reeling a little bit. Lucy was sweeping the guild? Lucy lived with Mira? What _happened _last night?

"Natsu, last night, you got drunk and ran through the streets screaming that you were a dragon and Mira and I hooked up so we're a couple now. Oh, Mira and I are making a new team as well, just for the two of us. That's what happened last night."

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU AND MIRA?!"

Lucy just smiled and continued her sweeping, humming a sweet little tune. His head really hurt now. What the hell? How was he supposed to deal with this?! It didn't even seem real!

"That's because it's not real, Natsu. You got drunk, passed out, and that was that. Mira and I decided that living with her was a better financial decision for me considering my rent is getting difficult to keep up with. And before you ask, yes, you've been asking these questions out loud. Maybe you should go home and get some more sleep. Now, shoo."

"But, Lucy, why didn't you say anything about your rent? We could have gone out and done a couple missions to cover it!"

"I DID tell you. You were always just too drunk to remember. It's alright; I've got this all figured out. I was serious about the whole team thing, too. Mira and I are doing missions together from now on out of convenience. Can you tell Erza and Gray? I'm going to talk to Master later about it."

Natsu couldn't handle it anymore. He ran out of the guild, aiming for his house. This could not be happening. None of it. This was a bad joke because he had been partying too much. It just had to be. Lucy would never move out of her apartment! He ran to her house and leaped in through the window. To his utter shock, the apartment was cleaned out. No one could live in this. Her scent was even gone from it already. Had she meant what she said about forming a team with Mira, then, too? She would leave him? WHY?


	3. Chapter 3

As Lucy finished sweeping the floor and brushed her jeans off. Mira wandered into the room with clean glasses, observing Lucy's sweeping job with delighted eyes.

"You did a wonderful job! Thank you so much! Where did Natsu go?"

"He woke up and I told him what was going on. He didn't take it very well, but he needed to hear it. Is Master in yet?"

"Yes, he came in the back just a few minutes ago. Why don't you go talk to him?"

"Thank you, Mira."

Lucy put the broom back in the closet and walked up the stairs with just a bit of trepidation. How would the Master take her decision? She knocked on the door. The Master's voice called for her to come in, and she took a breath. The Master regarded her fondly as she stood before him.

"Master, I have something I need to discuss with you."

"I already know that your team is neglecting you and your life, Lucy dear. Does this discussion regard that issue?"

"Yes. I would like to let you know that I am breaking off from the team and going on missions with Mira. I will also be taking solo missions in an effort to better my fighting and become more valuable to the guild. Will you approve my request?"

"No."

She almost collapsed from shock. No? Why? Did he not understand?

"Let me tell you, I know that your team is neglecting you. I know that you are ready for a change. I have been meaning to offer you a job that I feel only you can do, and this is the right time. I need an ambassador for Fairy Tail to attend a guild conference overseas regarding future trade cooperation that could bring us great prosperity. You are the perfect candidate. You will be gone for about a year, given the trip itself takes a couple months both ways. Would you be interested?"

And just like that, she felt everything changing. Her life was turning around, and for the better. She would miss Mira and the guild, but this was for the better.

"Yes, Master. I will go to this conference. When do I leave?"

"You have a week to prepare. I have arranged passage and accommodations for you once you arrive. I will also be making an announcement about your departure within the next two days. Thank you, Lucy."

The rest of the day passed in an excited blur. Mira was aware of the trip, and began to cry when Lucy told her how long she would be gone. The women had hugged and agreed to tell no one until Master made an official announcement. Natsu avoided Lucy all day. He still couldn't believe that after all the time they'd been partners, she would just up and ditch him for Mira. Gray and Erza hadn't taken it well, but they had decided to just let it go and let Lucy be happy. What the hell? Was no one but him going to tell her that this was a bad idea? Just then, he had his first, and possibly only, brilliant idea of the day. Master would sort this out! He would tell Lucy to stay on the team. With that thought in mind, Natsu stormed upstairs and blew open Master's door.

"I gotta talk to you, Gramps!"

"If it's about Lucy, then I don't want to hear it."

Needless to say, that was NOT the reaction Natsu had been expecting. Had Gramps already spoken with Lucy about the team?

"You have to tell Lucy she can't quit the team."

"Too late. I already removed her name from your team roster. She had very good reasoning that I agreed with; therefore, I saw no issue. I will be publicly announcing that fact later today, actually. Anything else?"

Natsu tensed up, feeling his anger stir. Why was Gramps taking this so lightly? Didn't he understand that he needed Lucy? He was nothing without her. Since the first day they'd met, he'd known she was a special mage, someone to be treasured, and he'd done just that. Or, he at least thought so. The last two weeks had been pretty foggy what with all the drinking. That didn't matter, though!

"What was her reasoning?"

"You'll have to ask her yourself. It's not my business to say, nor do I think that the reasons she gave me were the entire ones. You two should talk. Now, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE, BRAT!"

Natsu found himself on the ground floor of the guild before he could blink. Stupid Gramps. Lucy waltzed on by again, this time with a dusting rag, so Natsu grabbed her ankle. She regarded him with cool, _sad_, eyes. Why was Lucy sad?!

"Why do you really want to leave the team, Lucy? I know it's not just because you want to get stronger or anything like that. Please, tell me."

Lucy could not believe her ears. Natsu Dragneel, the great and powerful Salamander, was _begging_ her to tell him why she wanted to leave his team. She felt conflicted as to whether she should tell him or not. If she told him, he would never understand, but if she didn't, he would pester her endlessly and her last days in the guild would be torture. Could she put him off? Lucy reached down and removed his hadn't from her ankle gently, offering a peaceful smile.

"You'll find out someday, alright? Now, I have work to do. I'll see you later."

She left him there on the floor and ran to the back room to hide from the boy whose gaze could tear her apart with just one look. The expression on his face held hurt, betrayal, and utter sadness. How was she supposed to deal with that from her best friend when it was her fault in the first place? She felt a tear slip down her cheek for him, a tear that became ten. That was how Mira found her thirty minutes later, crying her eyes out into the dusting rag.


	4. Chapter 4

Gray and Erza stared at a gloomy Natsu, wondering what the hell had gotten into their crazy friend. Was he depressed over Lucy? Natsu could feel their stares, but he chose to ignore them. He needed to find out why Lucy was going to leave the team, and he needed to know NOW. By now, the guild had filled up with all the usual members, although the partying hadn't quite begun yet because it was still early. Around two in the afternoon, the guild would be packed, and that was when Natsu assumed he would find out Lucy's reasoning. He pushed his unopened beer back across the counter and decided to go fishing with Happy to clear his mind.

"Happy, let's go fishing!"

"Aye, sir!"

Lucy watched the two race each other out of the guild, laughing the whole way. Maybe he would take this better than she thought, but that just seemed foolish. Natsu hated losing friends, and that was exactly what was happening right now. In two hours, she would be announcing her departure, a trip that represented more than miles between them. A hand on her shoulder startled her, eliciting a sharp gasp that prompted a chuckle from the owner of the hand.

"It's okay, Lucy. He'll be alright. Maybe you should just tell him, though, that was he has time to handle it before the entire guild wants to see his reaction. It's only fair."

As usual, Mira's words were wise. However, another idea crossed her mind at the same time. She had a week, right? That was more than long enough to do one last mission with Natsu before they separated. If she left right now . . .

"Mira, are there any short missions on the request board right now? Ones that could be completed before I leave?"

Mira grinned and pulled a mission out from behind her back.

"I had a feeling you would need this one way or another. Go get him, Lucy!"

Lucy tore her apron off and ran out the door, feeling for the first time in two weeks like she was alive.

Natsu cast out, sitting in silence next to his best friend with a frown on his face. All that filled his head was Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. What the hell was going on? After thinking for a while, he realized he hadn't been a good friend these last couple weeks, but couldn't they have talked about it before she went ahead and quit the team? Weren't they supposed to be best friends, too?

"Natsu, are you thinking about Lucy?"

"Yeah, Happy."

"I think you should talk to her. Lucy can't leave the team! She's the smartest one!"

Natsu felt like yelling at him, but it was true; Lucy was the smartest member of the team. Without her, most of their missions would have gone up in smoke. Literally. She was always the one that held them back and told him he didn't need to destroy everything to win the fight. She had saved him, restrained him, and helped him whenever he needed her. What had happened, then?

"NATSU!"

He spun around in time to catch Lucy's flying tackle hug, only to have them both get launched into the pond. Happy squealed with laughter, unable to get enough of the surfacing, soaked mages. Lucy's cheeks were read as she climbed out of the pond, words stuttering from her like a broken record.

"I am so sorry, Natsu! I guess I didn't realize I had so much momentum, I just meant to hug you, I'm so so so sorry-"

Natsu laughed at her efforts. He hugged her softly, giving off enough heat to dry them both. Her cheeks grew even redder, whether from the heat or more embarrassment he wasn't sure. She looked so cute with her cheeks red like that, he almost wanted to hug her again. Lucy backed up a bit, and held up a saturated piece of paper.

"I found a mission we should go on. It's easy, but it pays good. We just have to go kill a witch two towns over; it should only take a day or two. Want to?"

"But I thought you were quitting the team and going on missions with Mira. What happened?"

She bit her bottom lip, chewing on it gently as she seemed to struggle with her words. He wondered what had worked her up so bad.

"Natsu, I've been asked to go on a year trip to represent Fairy Tail at a guild conference overseas. Master was the one who asked me, so I really couldn't say no. I'm leaving at the end of the week."

Shock. More shock. THIS was what she had been hiding? THIS was why all this had come crashing down so fast?! STUPID GRAMPS! HOW DARE HE TAKE HIS PARTNER AWAY!

"Natsu? Say something, please."

Her partner just stared ahead, eyes wide and mouth gaping. The great Natsu Dragneel was speechless in response to her news. She could already feel the tears starting again. He finally twitched, a sign of life!

"Natsu? HELLLOOOOO?! SAY SOMETHING, IDIOT!"

And just like that, he smiled and laughed, just like his normal self. He ruffled her hair affectionately, receiving a blush in exchange.

"There's the Lucy I know. There's my partner. You haven't been yourself today; I didn't know how to handle it. Sure, let's go on the mission."

"We have to take a train."

He instantly turned green and collapsed on the ground. Lucy sat down next to him and stroked his hair before taking his hand.

"You can use my lap if you like."

"You're the best, Lucy! Let's go!"

Natsu grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder, twirling her around as she screamed and laughed hysterically. Happy stood by and wondered why Natsu had always failed to see how perfect they were for each other. Lucy was the only person that could make Natsu happy; wasn't it obvious?

** I know this seems slow, but I'm afraid to move it too fast because this is my first fanfic. I've honestly never written anything that other people have read! So please be forgiving, and I hope you enjoy the story. Things start happening in the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, so I just realized that I had been completely forgetting my disclaimers on my chapters. I guess I should have read a little bit more before I impulsively posted, huh? Anyway, I don't own Natsu or Lucy or anything Fairy Tail (those rights belong to Hiro Mashima) but I do own my OCs. Enjoy! Oh, and please review or comment or something; I would love to get feedback! **

True to her word, Lucy let Natsu sleep in her lap for the train ride. She softly stroked his face, counting the minutes every now and then. This would be the last mission they did together for a very long time. He snored, rolling his head until he had buried his face in her stomach, unintentionally tickling her. She had to work hard to suppress a giggle and made a mental note to wear a jacket on the trip home so this didn't happen. Perhaps she had never really appreciated his company like this until she knew she was losing it. The thought was difficult to comprehend. For a year, she wouldn't be able to feel his warm breath on her skin or see his smile when she agreed to go on a mission with him. Every time the trip came to her mind since she spoke with Natsu, she regretted it a little more, especially with him in her lap like this. Could they have been more if she had decided not to leave? Could this have been her life?

A woman suddenly tripped just outside their cabin, dropping a bag full of marbles she had been carrying all over the aisle and the floor in the cabin. The woman sighed and dropped to the ground to pick up the marbles. Lucy, noticing that she would never be able to get them all on her own, gently shifted Natsu's head to the seat and got down on her knees to help.

"Thank you, my dear. I'm afraid I just had too much to carry. What's your name?"

"Lucy. And yours?"

"Gretel. Is this handsome young man your husband?"

Lucy felt the blush that crept over her face, but laughed anyway. This woman obviously didn't recognize them.

"No, this is my mission partner, Natsu. He has motion sickness, so trains aren't really his best look. We don't have a relationship further than friends."

Gretel laughed, although her laugh seemed a bit forced. Lucy put it off. Gretel gathered up her things and the marbles, putting them safely away in a backpack.

"Well, thank you, Lucy. As a way to show my thanks, take this; it's a protection charm. It's not going to save your life or anything, but it can make you and someone of your choice a little luckier. You should be able to put that to good use as a mage. Have a nice day!"

With that, the little woman disappeared. Lucy examined the tiny necklace in her hand, its charm consisting of a shield and heart on a silver chain. She slid the shield off the necklace and tucked it into Natsu's hand. The heart remained on the chain and went around her neck, falling at just the right length. The train shuddered to a stop all of a sudden, throwing her on top of Natsu. He rolled over, instinctively lighting one fist on fire.

"What's going on, Lucy? Why did the train stop?"

"I don't know; we aren't at the station yet."

She reached for her keys, fingering Loke's, just in case. Natsu wrapped one arm around her waist, slowly pulling her until she was seated behind him, putting himself between her and the door. The train lights flickered once, twice, and died. The only light in the cabin came from Natsu's fist. He tensed; the anticipation was killing him. What he hadn't told Lucy was that abruptly, the scents of every person on the train had disappeared and the sounds had all quieted. They were currently alone on the train where that had been two of hundreds just a minute ago. He could hear Lucy's heart hammering away in her chest, could smell her fear. It made him sick to think she was this scared and he wanted to beat the shit out of whatever it was so she could calm down. A new scent assaulted his nose now: rank, dead, and suffocating. He gagged, tugging his scarf up over his face so he could at least breathe. Lucy grabbed his free hand, squeezing it tight.

"Natsu, what do you smell? What's coming?"

"I don't know. Whatever it is, it doesn't mean well. I want you to open that window and climb out. I will follow you and we can go from there."

"Be careful, Natsu. I know you're nervous when you start planning things."

She moved away from his quietly, but he prayed she would be quick. The thing on the train was moving their way, slowly, but still moving. She unlatched the window silently and worked on opening it. He scooted back to put his back to the cabin wall next to her, assisting by melting more glass so she could actually fit. The thing moved closer.

"I can get out, Natsu. Thanks. You make sure you come out after me."

On a whim, Lucy kissed him on the cheek. Just as his cheeks went red, the entire world erupted around her in fire and cymbals. She didn't know when she blacked out, but her mind comprehended nothing but her last sight of him smiling.

**Okay, so my heart raced a little at the last part, much to my family's amusement as I cringed my way through writing it. Remember, read and review! I'm a good poster, so I will be updating regularly until this is over. Stick with me, my friends!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I got my first review last night, and just wanted to give a hearty thank you to the reader (you know who you are)! Thank you so much, and reviews are always welcome. Once again, I own nothing Fairy Tail related, only my OCs. **

Natsu awoke on a bed, sore and cold. Cold was a different feeling; he usually, obviously, felt comfortably warm. What was wrong?

"You awake, boy? Take it easy; you've pretty much been hit by a train. You a mage?"

He tried speaking, but his throat felt raw. The man nodded and handed him a glass of water which he drank greedily. Feeling a bit better, he tried again.

"Yeah, I'm a fire dragon slayer. Where's Lucy?"

"Who?"

"The girl Celestial Spirit Mage with me. She's blonde, busty, and carries a key ring with her that summons strange-looking spirits."

"There wasn't anyone with you. We found you half-dead on the hill nearby, alone. I assume you came from the train? Well, there were no survivors but you, boy. The train exploded; I'm positive the only reason you're alive is because you had that protection charm in your hand. "

Natsu wanted to punch the guy across the face for suggesting that Lucy was so weak, but nevertheless, fear gripped him. She couldn't be dead. Lucy could not be dead. The man sat down on the bed next to him, sorrow written on his face.

'I didn't want to tell you this now, but I can tell you're never going to stop asking. You said she carried keys, right?"

He nodded slowly, the fear growing.

"They found a girl matching that description about half a mile from you, complete with the set of keys in her hand. They shipped her body back to Fairy Tail; she didn't survive the night. I'm so, so, sorry."

No. No, no, no. There was a refusal to comprehend that pervaded common sense which casued him to jump out of the bed and throw the man against the wall.

"You lie, bastard. Lucy would never die like that. She's so much stronger than everyone, stronger than me, even. I need to get back to Fairy Tail."

"You're not going anywhere, boy. You've been cursed, see?"

For the first time, Natsu examined the hand that was gripping the man's throat. It was beginning to smoke, and the man sweated slightly. He was burning this man! Quickly, he let go and backed away. The man rubbed his throat and regarded Natsu critically.

"Now, I would like you to summon that fire magic of yours."

Natsu held up a finger and summoned the flame. He almost staggered when it didn't work. Nothing happened. He searched for the familiar thrum of magic power, but found nothing, as if it had never been there in the first place. By all rights, with such a deficit of power, he should be dead.

"You've lost your power, boy. That witch on the train cursed you, and now the only time you can use your magic is when you're touching someone, whether you want to or not. You're a danger to everyone close to you. I wouldn't suggest you go back to your mage guild with no magic and a curse attached. I'm willing to let you stay here, but you're going to have to wear gloves and long clothes. I don't want any burns just for taking care of you."

It was entirely too much. He sagged back against the bed and went back to sleep.

Fairy Tail was quiet for the first time in years. No drinks were shared, nor fights fought in the normally rambunctious guild. Four people were absent from the fray: Wendy, Gray, Master, and Natsu. Everyone knew what had happened to Natsu, though. His scarf had been lying not far from her broken body, stained with magic and blood. He had to be dead to have left his two most important things behind. A scream issued from the door leading to a back, one distinctly feminine and full of pain and sadness. Erza flinched in horror, the first sign of life in the guild hall. The Master walked into the hall, no sign of any emotion on his face.

"She is broken, but she will live. Her left eye is blind, her heart is weak, and almost all her ones are broken, but she will live. I require a team to investigate this and find any trace of Natsu possible. Any volunteers?"

"I will go."

Erza and Gray had spoken at the same time, but neither was shocked. As two of a broken team, they felt obligated to take this mission for the sake of their honor and the lives of their friends. Slowly, the hands of Levy, Gajeel, Lisanna, Cana, Wendy, Juvia, and Romeo rose above the rest, and there was no protest. Master looked into the eyes of each volunteer, scanning for doubt. Naught but determination and revenge shone in their souls.

"You will be recalled to the guild in 3 months. If no trace is found by then, he will be pronounced dead and we will hold a service. Find our brother."

The mages immediately departed for the train station while Master and Mira stood side-by-side. Mira placed her hand on Master's shoulder, worry emanating off her usually calm figure.

"How is she really? Her mind, I mean."

"Go see her. I cannot explain it myself."

Mira left his side, biting her lip in anticipation. She walked into the dim room, taking not of Lucy's still figure on a bed in the center of the room. A bandage covered her eye as well as most of her body. To Mira's surprise, Lucy was awake.

"Lucy? How are you?"

Lucy's head rotated slightly to rest her dead gaze on Mira. Mira had to hold back a gasp at the lack of luster in Lucy's normally-bright eyes.

"I'm fine. I have better things to do than be wallowing in self-pity."

Mira couldn't help it; she cried for her friend. On a normal occasion, those words would have been full of inspiration and life, motivating and cheerful. Coming from this Lucy, Mira understood that Lucy truly had died. Lucy Heartphilia was no more.

**Sorry for the depressing ending, but it's necessary for the timeskip I'm about to use. I hated this chapter SO MUCH. I wanted to smack myself in the face for doing these terrible things. Anyway, adios, and I will be updating soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I STILL don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Damn. Whatever, I can still write about them! Enjoy!**

6 Years Later

A wave of golden magic washed the group of dark mages over the hill and into the trap she had set, effectively completing the mission. The mages groaned at the tar pit they were now stuck in. The girl hadn't looked that tough! The only hit they'd managed to hit had merely dented her armor. A portal opened up under them, leaving only the hill behind for the blonde mage that had just defeated them. She cursed under her breath, struggling to remove her chest armor that was dented so she couldn't breathe. Damn them. She saw the town nearby, and decided she would have to ask for help.

"Damn dark mages. Don't they have anything better to do on Saturdays?"

A young man, tall and strong, exited the tiny blacksmith's forge shop, coughing at the acrid smoke his latest project had emitted. Damn iron. He had always hated that stupid element. He decided to take a walk to the edge of town to catch his breath. Upon reaching the top of the hill, he noticed something alarming. A girl with bright blonde hair was attempting to make her way to the town, and he immediately recognized that her chest piece was broken.

"Hey! You need help?"

She looked up at him, rolling her eyes.

"No shit, stupid. It's not like I can breathe."

With that, she collapsed. He ran down the hill, praying she wasn't in too terrible of condition. Carrying her back to the town would not be easy. He hit his knees next to her, carefully searching the front of the armor for a catch, but there was none. He gently turned her over and found the catch. As soon as he unlatched the clasp, she gasped for breath and clutched her chest.

"Thanks. I do have a tiny problem, though."

The black-haired man already understood. He shrugged his outer shirt off, handing it to her without turning around. He heard her toss the armor aside, throw the shirt on, and pick the armor back up.

"You can turn around now. Do you guys have a blacksmith around that can fix my armor?"

"You're looking at him. What's your name?"

The blonde repressed her desire to give her real name, reminding herself that she was not that girl anymore; she had died a long time ago. That didn't stop the name from floating around.

Lucy Heartphilia.

"My name is Kleah Pennright. And yours?"

The man ground his teeth on the name Natsu Dragneel.

"Hatsuharu Nashi. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kleah. Come with me; I'll get you set up somewhere in town and go over the repairs to your piece here. Was it magical damage?"

"Yeah. Does that make a difference?"

"More than you would think. If there's too much magic, I may have to completely re-forge a chest piece. We can go over that later, though."

The two walked back to the town, and Natsu pondered the strange blonde mage. She was absolutely beautiful, but the white patch covering her left eye, white glove on her right, and the general lack of life regarding her body dimmed her radiance. He shoved his hands in his pocket, deciding that he would think on the blonde later. Work came first.

Lucy was examining the blacksmith with zeal. Something about him seemed familiar, to the point of her studying the muscles in his arms. She was positive she had never met him, but she definitely found him interesting. For some reason, he reminded her of Gray. The thought was comforting; it made her almost wish she was home again. She hadn't been to Fairy Tail since she left to look for her partner six years ago. So far, she had turned up nothing. One more year was all she had given herself. Just one more. She didn't need to be slowed down by accidents like this.

"So, what brings you to Borst? It's kind of small, remote, quiet, and well, you know, close to that weird accident. Most people avoid it. Think it's haunted."

"I don't believe in ghosts and I have more important things to do than worry about the possibility."

"Mind if I ask what kind of important things?"

"None of your business. I do not answer questions about myself that would reveal more than my name. As soon as my chest piece is done, I will leave and you will forget about me; don't worry about that which you can't hold on to."

He grew silent after that declaration. Maybe she wouldn't tell him anything, but he could understand that something traumatic had happened to Kleah that had left her a shadow of a human being. Didn't she understand that having people that care about you is the best feeling in the world? Why would she want people to forget her? Positive she wouldn't answer his questions if he asked, he remained quiet as he showed her to the inn. Without a second glance, she carried her backpack upstairs, leaving him with her chest piece in his gloved hands. The girl who ran the inn looked at him with a curious gaze.

"Who is she? She sure is odd, especially if she talked to you. No offense, but the whole blacksmith look doesn't usually attract the ladies."

He chuckled at Rachel's wisdom regarding women; she was usually full of it. He and Rachel had been friends since he first met the town. She reminded him of Lucy, but not enough to spur the attraction he had felt around his partner. At first, her personality's resemblance had scared him away; that had gradually changed to a simple friendship. Natsu gave her a toothless smile (the most he ever gave anyone) and waved.

"I'm not all that sure who she is myself. I'll keep my eye on her, but I'd appreciate if you just kept tabs on her. Her name is Kleah, and something has hurt her. If anyone can help her, it's you. I need to repair this piece, though, so I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Don't forget to work on that horseshoe set for the festival next week. The mayor wants to see it a day ahead of time. Bye, Haru!"

Natsu exited the inn, feeling better now that when he had first entered. His two projects could keep his mind occupied and focused on something other than the new girl. People weren't his expertise, but the forge was.

**I know that was painful, especially considering how close they are. I kinda wanted to have Natsu recognize her and freak out, but that would ruin the plot I spent a week putting together XD Anyway, if anyone has questions or comments, remember to tell me! I'm a very receptive writer, and I will never turn away any kind of criticism or critique. Thanks, guys, for the reviews I've already gotten and the followers. It means a lot to me as a new writer. Talk to you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC's! So, here I am again with another chapter. I just got done screaming my lungs out at my dad for being a jerk, so I have plenty of time in my room to work on another chapter. Yay? Oh well, I much prefer writing to being around people with nothing better to do than harass people on the weekend. Another note, this is mostly filler because I felt as if Lucy's new attitude wasn't accurately portrayed in the last chapter, but I didn't want to combine these chapters. Enjoy!**

Lucy stared out her inn window, watching the smoke billow up out of the forge. Even though it was already dark, Hatsuharu was working. Didn't he have something better to do? Oh well, she supposed she should be grateful that he was working to expedite her journey, whether he knew it or not. With a sigh, she returned to her bed preparations. Carefully removing the rest of her armor, she cleaned and stacked it in the corner. Lucy examined the red body suit she wore under the armor, recalling exactly why she'd picked such a loud color when people always said she had a blue personality. After recovering from the train incident, she had decided that she would need protection, and wanted to keep something her partner would like close to her. Red was his color, so red it was. The only other reminder she kept of him was his scarf she stored in her backpack. It was too recognizable, but she had to have it. It still smelled like him.

After she had completely stripped, a shower relaxed her tense muscles and stiff scars she had accumulated over the years. They were ugly, but so was she. Who would care about a zombie, a ghost of a girl that was once happy? Even she did not care about herself. She used the hot water to slowly peel the bandage from her eye. This damn eye. It had caused her nothing but grief. Every time she went to a new town, the damn thing would burn and itch like the devil. Levy had determined that it was reacting to magical curses and that it was probably a side effect of the magical blast on the train. It had just about killed her when she met the blacksmith. The poor man was cursed, whether he knew it or not. It truly was a shame though; he was very nice and attractive to boot. If she was looking for love, she might have looked in Hatsuharu. A knock at the door interrupted her shower; without a second thought, she threw on her long glove to hide her keys and guild mark and a nearly-see-through lace black nightie. She opened the door, fixing the young girl there with a glare that would make hell freeze over.

"You need to come quickly, there's been some sort of magical explosion down at the forge and I think Haru might need help! Come on!"

The girl grabbed her hand, dragging her down the stairs. At the bottom, Lucy shook the girl off and used one of the key tattoos on her arm to summon a gate to the forge. Stepping through, she realized this was a big deal. The forge was oozing magic, enough to suffocate even her. Lucy mentally asked her celestial spirits for help, to which they complied. She used her suddenly-large magical store to absorb the offending energy. Hatsuharu was unconscious on the floor, his hammer melting out of his hand. She grabbed him, threw him over her shoulder, and gated out.

"Wake up, Nashi."

She siphoned the magical energy off his figure, silently praying that she wasn't too late. The poor man didn't deserve to die because her chest piece had residue. He took in a quick breath that resulted in a coughing fit. Lucy noticed a burning sensation on her hand that had touched his skin, and let go of his arm. His skin had burned her arm. That must be his curse. He burned everyone his bare skin touched.

"Are you okay, Nashi?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Did you pull me out of that place?"

"Yes."

"What the hell are you wearing?"

He had noticed her attire, then. His face turned bright red, hands shaking slightly.

"I am wearing my night wear. Don't get excited; the inn girl interrupted my shower and this was the first thing I had."

"I think you look pretty."

The words had slipped out before he could put them away in a corner of his mind. She did look beautiful. Her beauty wasn't the only thing he had noticed. Her eye that had been covered earlier was now visible, and he could understand why she hid it. The iris was not brown like her other one, but red with golden veins coursing through it. She had a cursed eye, much like his body was cursed. They had something in common after all. She shook her hair out of her face.

"You are cursed, Nashi. My eye tells me so, as does the fact that my uncovered hand now has significant blisters. You will explain when we get back to my room. Come."

She again lifted him onto her shoulder, careful not to touch his skin. She brought him to her room, the girl at the counter watching with wide eyes. Lucy carefully set him on her bed.

"You will explain your curse before you fall asleep."

"I'm not sleeping here!"

"Yes, you are. You need to be watched carefully so as to make sure there are no side effects of the explosion."

"Do you know how bad it would look if I slept here?! WITH YOU?!"

Lucy looked on. She could not understand why this was such a big deal. Natsu had shared her bed before with no consequences. Why did this boy care so much? It's not like she wanted to have sex with him.

"I am not a whore, despite what you may think, Nashi. No one will judge a cursed, injured man, so shut up and explain why you are cursed. Should anyone give you problems over this night, I will kindly enlighten them as to the real happenings. Now, talk."

**So, all of a sudden, I got concerned about how this appears when you guys read it. Do the paragraphs look right? Do the quotations fall on separate lines? Please let me know! How many people think Lucy's attitude is awkward? I do, but I did that on purpose so I don't count. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Sorry I missed a day, but my friend was filming a music video for our school production that required my day. I hope you find this to your satisfaction, and I still don't own anything but my OCs! HAPPY EASTER!**

Natsu lay awake next to Kleah, wondering exactly why he'd felt compelled to tell her why he was cursed, even if it was only half-true. He couldn't have her knowing his real identity; it might lead to further problems. However, he had told her, and she had been attentive. In fact, she almost looked a little upset at the end when he told her he didn't plan to go back to his friends. Could there be more to her than the relatively emotionless façade he assumed made up her personality?

"Why are you still awake, Nashi?"

So she hadn't been asleep. He rolled over to face her, finding her facing him the same way.

"I was thinking that you're not the person I thought you were. I mean, I've only known you a couple hours, but I didn't think that knowing you at all would lead to me sharing my most important secret with you. I guess it just kind of disturbs me."

"Would you feel better if I told you my story of being cursed? It is rather similar to yours, but I didn't end up with such a terrible curse."

"Don't tell me unless you want to."

Lucy scooted a little closer; something about this man put her at ease, whether it was his looks or his nature. She wished she had a cover for her eye. Years of being self-conscious about it had made this hard for her.

"Were you always so kind, Nashi? I wonder if you were different before the train accident. I know I was."

He smiled, and just for a second, she saw who he might have been before the curse: a young man, full of confidence, loving, kind, and maybe a little crazy. He reminded her of Natsu, that much she was sure.

"I was a different man, that's for sure. How were you different?"

"I cared about people then. Now, I don't hold on because they never stay."

A silence surrounded them, comfortable and curious. Lucy's eyes held his, and his held no waver despite her curse. He would be the first to not avoid her gaze. She had a very strong urge to move closer to this man who made her feel at home, but she quashed it. The only man she could ever let that close was Natsu.

"Could you stay here for a while? I know you're a traveler, but . . . you're one of the only friends I have and the only person I've ever told. Please, stay."

He couldn't believe he was practically begging this woman he barely knew to stay with him, but he needed her. She had something no one else had: an unconditional understanding. He could be proper friends with this woman. Lucy stared at this man, a man she had only known for a few hours but yet wanted her to stay with him. No one had ever asked her to stay, not even the guild. As she had walked out the door, they had cried, but no one told her she shouldn't go.

"I will stay. Perhaps there is more in this little town than I had originally thought. Now that that is settled, please go to sleep, Haru."

In his tired state, he almost missed her calling by not only his first name, but his nickname. She rolled over to sleep, and he allowed himself his first true grin since Lucy had kissed him on the cheek.

Lucy woke up feeling as if she had slept for days, not just a few hours. Haru was still sleeping next to her, his black hair covering his eyes and floating up when he breathed. She couldn't stop her smile as she fixed his hair to the side, noting that he was attractive even in his sleep. The sun had already risen, and she was aware she had an investigation to do, so she rose carefully from the bed and took a quick shower. Her armor was pointless without the chest guard, which meant she was wearing normal clothes today. She sifted through her backpack, pausing for a moment to run Natsu's scarf through her hands, and grabbed a tight red romper. Her black eye patch went on next; her glove was still on from the previous night. In less than ten minutes, she was ready to begin. Quickly scribbling a note to Haru, she slipped out.

"Oh! Kleah! I didn't see you there, I'm sorry!"

The girl at the front counter had almost run into her. Reading her nametag, she identified the younger girl as Rachel.

"It's fine, Rachel. I was just on my way out. Could you let Haru know that I went to the forge if he asks? I left him a note, but just in case."

"Sure, no problem. There's breakfast down in the lobby if you'd like some."

"Thank you."

With that, she left the girl standing there. Lucy cringed a little inside, feeling a bit of remorse at having been so curt with the younger girl that reminded her of a combination of Wendy. Would that be what Wendy was like now? She snatched a muffin, scarfing it down on her way to the demolished forge. As soon as she got within a couple feet of the ruin, her eye began to itch and the hair on the back of her neck rose. Black magic had done this without a doubt. Her eye was a mystery, though. Why would an eye that reacted to cursed people react to a magical wreck? She cursed softly; if only she had more resources. This might just be over her head.

"Hey, you, what are you doing here?"

An old man had approached her while she'd been thinking, and he was watching her with a wary eye.

"I am investigating this accident."

"Well I can see that. What I meant was: why have you come here, to Borst? There's nothing here but bad memories and broken hearts, girl. Hatsuharu is the best example. People only come here when something inside them has been broken. What's broken of yours?"

"I am not broken."

"You lie. In fact, you lie about more than just the answer to my question, don't you? See, back when I was younger, I was a traveling mage much like you. I ended up here when my guild was annihilated by another dark guild, leaving only me, the traveler, alive. Do you know what my magic was? Reading minds. I can read you like an open book, Lucy Heartphilia, so there is no point in lying to me."

Lucy felt incredibly scared by this man. He could read minds? Then, he knew everything about her, every last heartache and secret she'd ever kept. She could not hide behind the lies that had protected her for so long.

"Now, would you like to start again, Lucy? My name is Gavin, and I'm Hatsuharu's predecessor to this forge. Why don't you come have a cup of tea with me, and we can talk some things out. I have information you're going to need o this journey, and believe me, it's going to be a long one."

Lucy stared at the man studying her, and decided that she had nothing more to lose. She walked forward, keeping stride with him. She prayed this wouldn't take too long, because otherwise Haru wouldn't be able to find her, but she could not pass this up. After this talk, she may not need outside resources at all.

**The appearance of the previous blacksmith was hard to write without making him too creepy. Then, I remembered he was a mind-reader and I didn't feel so bad anymore. Do you think he knows about Natsu and Lucy's identity issues? I mean, he does, but do you think he'll say anything? Let me know if you have ideas; I'm always open to suggestions! Thanks, everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I don't have anything even remotely interesting to say right now, so I won't bore you with notes. I don't own anything, and hope you enjoy the story!**

Natsu ran over the hill to the forge, praying nothing bad had happened. There HAD just been a magical explosion there last night.

"KLEAH!"

No answer, nor was there any sign of her. Panic swept through him at the thought she was harmed in any way, and he again marveled that he could care so much for a girl he knew so little.

"KLEAH! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

No answer on the grassy hill, just the wind blowing softly over his head. Just as he was ready to go back to town and ask around, a cheerful girl's voice giggled. He knew that laugh; he'd know it anywhere. He spun around, facing the open plain, not believing his eyes. Lucy, just as he remembered her, was spinning around in the grass a couple yards from him. His common sense rejected this vision, but his heart spurred his run to her. She held out her arms, and in a moment of shock, he actually managed to touch her.

"Hi, Natsu. I can't stay long, but I have something to tell you."

"Yea, Luce. You can tell me anything."

"Come closer."

He hugged her, allowing her to whisper in his ear comfortably.

"Two things: Kleah is in danger right now at Gavin's, and I need your help, too. You'll have to figure out the second one on your own, though. Goodbye."

She faded out of his arms, and he broke. After six long years, all the feelings he'd pushed away regarding his dead partner surfaced at once. He would have continued to cry there on the hill had he not heard a scream so distinctly _hers_. Lucy had said Kleah was in danger.

Lucy stared in horror at the nightmare she thought she'd banished long ago: the witch that had cursed her and killed Natsu. Even now, her knees shook at the thought. She'd already gotten Gavin out, but the witch was not going to let her go.

"I finally found you, little girl. I waited SO long!"

The witch laughed before striking her hard across the face. Lucy smashed through the stone cottage wall, feeling a couple ribs break. She struggled to stand, but there was so much pain. Everything appeared red or black, and she wasn't sure her eyes were even still completely intact.

"You should have died a long time ago when I killed that fire mage. Oh well, I can just finish now. Let's see that eye I left you with."

She couldn't hold back the scream that issued from her lungs when what felt like lightning drilled into her cursed eye. Her head felt like it was going to explode under the pressure. At some point, Lucy stopped screaming, though, because her entire body went numb. There was no sound, no sight, no smell, and no sensation to alert her to life. Somewhere deep inside her, Lucy realized that this was the end. Very soon, she would be in Natsu's arms again, and she could watch over Fairy Tail.

Natsu arrived just as the witch straightened up from her crouching position over Kleah. The cloudy figure looked satisfied for a reason Natsu did not want to know, but he did know he had to get rid of this thing. Even without his dragon slayer abilities, the witch still reeked of death and decay.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"

He grabbed the witch's face, praying that curse would work against its caster. Thankfully, it did. The witch screamed, hands attempting to remove him but unable to compete with his blacksmithing strength. She threw him, but he managed to land on his feet between her and Kleah.

"You will not touch her anymore, and if she is dead, I will hunt you to the ends of the earth. LEAVE!"

The witch stared at this strange man, wondering why he seemed so familiar, but failed to recall. She could not hurt him if she could not touch him as all her spells required physical contact and concentration. The celestial wizard was dead, anyhow. This gnat was of no concern to her.

"Well, then, happy hunting. That girl is dead."

She vanished, leaving nothing behind but her stench. Natsu ran to Kleah, despair filling him when he saw her face. The cursed eye was gone, leaving a black pit that seemed to reach to the center of her skull. There was no pulse or breath issuing from her. Kleah was dead.

"Hold it right there, Haru. She's not dead yet. She can live if you act fast and smart. Are you listening?"

Natsu wiped away his tears and stared at his mentor who felt much like a father he hadn't had in so long.

"I need you to take that glove off her hand, but make sure you put these on first."

Gavin tossed Natsu a pair of thin leather gloves. He did as he was instructed, confused at what he found. There were stars tattooed on her arm in color-coded fashion.

"All the way."

He peeled the glove completely off, shocked now. On Kleah's hand was a red Fairy Tail mark. She was from HIS guild. Why was she alone?! Fairy Tail mages always traveled with a partner, even if they didn't need one.

"See that little green star on her wrist? It's a portal link. It'll take you to the first place you think of. I suggest it be her guild; Wendy is there and can take care of her. I don't know when I'll see you next, Natsu, but make sure it's not in a coffin. Good luck."

Natsu nodded at Gavin before lightly touching the star. A shimmering green portal opened up before him, routing directly to the front of the guild. He lifted Kleah into his arms, careful that she wasn't touching his skin. With only a slight feeling of trepidation, he stepped through the portal.

Mira and Wendy were cleaning the bar in the empty guild, chit-chatting about everything and nothing. The rest of the guild was at the local festival celebrating and reminding Magnolia who the rowdiest guild was, so they were taking advantage of the quiet to get some much-needed work done. The guild doors flew open with a BANG, scaring Mira so bad she dropped the glass she held. Wendy recognized only one scent vaguely as Lucy's, but the man holding her was a mystery. She pushed it to the back of her mind when she realized that the man was holding an injured Lucy that didn't smell very alive. Questions could wait. Wendy vaulted over the bar, and Mira screamed for the Master. The man collapsed to the floor, and Mira thought he looked like Natsu when he stared at Wendy. She could almost feel the raw determination in his being that just screamed to be vented on something. Mira took the man's gloved hand and sat him down at the bar. They needed to talk.

**Well, as compensation for missing a day, I've posted two tonight. This trend may continue for the next week because I have no school. Perks of being a private school girl, or should I say SINGULAR perk. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I welcome any reviews about Mira's conversation with the unrecognized Natsu! See you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I'm going to apologize again for missing, two days? I think it's been two days . . . I'm not really sure (clearly). I'm going to move this on a little faster than I originally planned just because I don't have a lot of reviews or favorites or follows, so I feel (optimistically) like I need to go back to the drawing board before I work on something new. I still have a couple more chapters, though. Enjoy!**

Mira poured the man she now knew as Hatsuharu a light drink, hoping it would calm his nerves a little. His hands were shaking and hadn't stopped since Wendy had taken Lucy from him. Not that he knew her as Lucy, which broke her heart. Here was a nice young man who obviously cared for Lucy and she couldn't even open her heart.

"So, you're Mirajane Strauss? I've heard about you. Noticed you've been back on missions again, according to the magazines, that is."

"Yeah, I started taking missions a while back. I decided that it was time for me to take some action instead of hiding behind the bar. Do you read a lot?"

"Your guild is a very interesting guild, and I like hearing about your latest adventures."

Natsu almost laughed. He was making conversation with Mira like he was a complete stranger. A sobering thought was that he practically WAS a stranger now. He was not the same wild boy Mira had known. Now, he was a quiet, broken man. Mira didn't seem to have changed much aside from a slight aging in her eyes.

"I'm glad our fame reaches so far. I'd like to thank you for returning Kleah to us. She's not the lone traveling mage she says she is, although she certainly is alone most of the time."

The more Mira studied this man, the more she was convinced she had met him before. There was something about that gaze that stirred many memories, but he appeared in none of them. She would find out, though. She gestured at his drink, and he took his gloves off.

"Sorry about the gloves. It's generally better if I leave them on, but they sure are slippery."

She could tell he was making a vain attempt at humor, but his statement intrigued her greatly.

"Why is it better?"

"I'm cursed."

Mira cursed her lack of tact and blatant curiosity. Curses were sensitive; Lucy had taught them that when she refused to acknowledge hers and rarely referred to it or used the abilities of her eye.

"I am so sorry."

"Please, don't be. Where I come from, it's not a secret and it doesn't need to be here. See, every time someone touches my bare skin, they end up burned. That's what all this clothing is about, even though I'm a blacksmith. I can't risk having someone forget or not know and end up hurt. I would never forgive myself for hurting them. Fire is a great tool, but sometimes it can be a very evil magic."

"It all depends on how it's used, Haru. I had a friend who taught all of us that; you two would have been friends. You've probably heard of him as well. Natsu Dragneel?"

Natsu tried not to let his mouth tell her that he was Natsu very hard. Instead, he settled for a simple nod.

"Oh, yes, I've heard of the legendary Salamander of Fairy Tail. He disappeared on that train years ago, though, didn't he? I heard his partner died, too. Wasn't her name Lucy?"

Mira chuckled lightly, and decided that no matter how insistent Lucy was on keeping her identity a secret, this was not the man she was going to keep it a secret from. Mira had a hunch that this man before her was not who he said he was either, whether deliberately or accidentally, she didn't know. However, if this was who she thought it was, he did not deserve to think that Lucy was dead.

"Well, I suppose the correct answer to your question as to Natsu's partner's identity would be the following: her name IS Lucy."

Natsu had to put his drink down at that one, his heart not daring to interpret Mira's answer. She wasn't implying . . . was she? He finally looked her in the eyes, and Mira knew her hunch had been correct. That look of complete dedication regarding Lucy could belong to no one but Natsu Dragneel. The physical changes had deterred her identification, but not those eyes, no matter what color. Blue or black, they still cared for his blonde partner. Mira felt tears prick the corners of her eyes, finding herself barely able to hold the emotion she felt at beholding her friend. She reached across the bar and crushed him in a hug, mindful of his skin. It took a minute for him to relax and hug her back.

"Mira, I think you figured it out, didn't you? I should've known I could never fool Fairy Tail, but I had to try. Things are bigger now than they ever were, and I've put you in danger by coming here. Please don't tell Wendy or Lucy, wherever she is."

The stupid dense dragon slayer. He really hadn't understood her. She snapped out of it, slapping him lightly on the cheek. He just stared, confused, at her now-amused face.

"Natsu, were you ever in love with Lucy?"

His face turned the color of a tomato. He stuttered, unable to answer her question with words. Mira didn't need words; his actions were good enough.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, how about I tell you you're still in love with Lucy, and you just returned her to the guild after her six year absence spent looking for your body? Stupid Natsu. Lucy is Kleah!"

His drink hit the floor. Mira sighed; she had another glass to clean up.

Wendy finished healing Lucy, putting a bandage across her eyes to keep her from touching them. The witch, or at least she assumed, had actually managed to damage both of her eyes this time, but Lucy would not die. She almost jumped out of her skin when the door slammed open, revealing the man who had brought Lucy in. Now that he was closer and less panicked, she could properly smell him, and boy did she get a shock. Wendy fell off her stool, so surprised she forgot to keep her balance.

"Wendy! Are you okay? I'd help you up, but I can't."

She rolled onto her feet, staring at the man she thought was Haru with HUGE eyes.

"NATSU?!"

He grinned the grin only Natsu could do, and she fainted. Natsu ran back outside, got his gloves, and lifted Wendy onto another infirmary bed. Grabbing a chair, he sat next to Lucy's bed, nearly crying with happiness. Maybe things COULD turn around for the better this time around. He just couldn't wait until Gray got here. Maybe all he would need was a punch to confirm his identity. For the first time in six years, he slept well, and as Mira gave him a blanket, she could feel the heat he used to emanate straining at the curse. She snorted. If that stupid witch though she could curse NATSU DRAGNEEL and get away with it, she had another thing coming from him and Fairy Tail.

**Alright, the secret's out! Personally, I can't wait to write the guild's reaction. I think I'm gonna have Mira do a little underhand work so it's even more interesting. I anticipate another 3 chapters, which means I'm going to be starting a plot for another story soon. Let me know if you have ideas or prompts, and I'll let you know when I'm posting. Remember, I would like reviews very much! Please and thank you! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, here goes another one. It's reunion time, and it should be very interesting. How is Lucy gonna react to her long lost love? Enjoy!**

Natsu donned his normal black long-sleeved shirt, black pants, boots, and gloves, wishing he had his scarf with him. Right after the train accident, he had been mortified over the loss, but quickly realized there was no point in pursuing it. Taking out the contacts and hair dye were a little more difficult, granted they were magical. Thankfully, Mira seemed to have thought ahead and had left him some kind of magical removing agent in his room. She had made him up a bed on the second floor of the guild, right down the hall from the Master's room. He had to talk to him today. After six years of no missions, his guild mark had disappeared, technically declaring him no longer a member of the guild. That needed to be changed, but he would need to wait until he broke his curse or killed the witch. Natsu stared at his reflection in the mirror, almost unable to comprehend his true appearance after hiding it for so long.

"Natsu? You ready? Everyone's here. She's not awake, but we can't put this off. Gajeel and Laxus are already kind of suspicious. I think they remember your smell."

Mira smiled softly, still in awe over Natsu's being alive. The matchmaker inside her screamed in delight; one of her best couples could finally get together. Natsu nodded, a grin taking over his face. She could see now that what had happened to him was not so much a magical curse, but a curse of the mind. He had been unable to forgive himself after losing Lucy and his magic, so he cursed himself to be miserable. Things were changing, though, and so was he, back to his usual rowdy self.

"I can't wait to punch Gray. Let's go!"

He followed closely behind her, heart racing in his chest. Mira went down the stairs, all smiles.

"Hello, Fairy Tail! I have a special announcement. One of our guild members that was lost many years ago has returned to us, and I would introduce them, but you already know their name. Will you please come down the stairs?"

But, Natsu being Natsu, he didn't walk down the stairs. He jumped, landed on his feet, and before anyone could register, smashed a fist into Gray's face.

"MISS ME, STRIPPER?"

Wendy and Mira burst into hysterics as Gray just laid on the floor, nose bleeding and mouth hanging open. The rest of the guild just stared in shock and disbelief. Natsu grinned, reaching out a hand to help Gray to his feet.

"Even if you didn't miss me, I sure missed you, Gray. I missed all of you, Fairy Tail."

What happened next remained in the minds of everyone present until the day they died. Gray hugged Natsu, tears streaming down his face. Natsu choked up too, and no one could believe that the two craziest members of the guild were crying.

"CRYING IS MAN!"

And so, with that declaration from Elfman, everyone in Fairy Tail burst into tears and rushed Natsu. He diligently kept them away from his bare skin, but made sure to return every hug and handshake. After Master had clapped him on the back, Master clambered up onto the bar and declared,

"DRINKS ON THE HOUSE TODAY, FAIRY TAIL!"

Natsu ended up at a table with Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Wendy, Levy, and Gajeel, talking about everything he had missed and where he'd been for the last six years. He told the whole story, down to losing his magic and being cursed. Gray's response was predicted:

"So that's why your punch felt softer."

He got another punch for that, followed by laughter and theories on how to break the curse. Levy had some good ideas, but none involved not killing the witch first. 3 hours later, he noticed wedding bands on Erza, Juvia, and Levy's hands. After much blushing, he discovered that they had married Jellal, Gray, and Gajeel, respectively. The sound of a door crashing open startled the teasing and celebrating though, as people near the back guild door began whistling and calling for Natsu. He stood up and worked his way to the front, only to understand exactly why the guild was paying so much attention. Lucy had awoken, and was wearing a red corset top with black lace and a pair of black mini shorts with no shoes. Her eyes were healed, whip was at her hip, and Fairy Tail mark proudly displayed without a glove. What got him the most though, was the white scarf he recognized all too well hanging around her neck. Natsu felt his face burning.

"So, you lied to me. My partner lied to me."

That was NOT what he expected her to say. Her eyes were cold and judging, gauging his reaction. Natsu couldn't help but feel a little scared.

"You lied to me so that you could keep me from harm I was already in, correct?"

"Yes."

She uncoiled her whip. Gray looked on in horror, Erza amusement, and Mira, well, in complete and utter delight. Natsu backed away until he hit a table. This was not the reunion he'd had in mind.

"Do you know what happens to people who lie to me like that, Natsu Dragneel?"

He closed his eyes, shaking his head 'no' furiously. Lucy had gotten scary over the years! He could feel her practically nose to nose with him, her breath fanned over his neck.

"They get forgiven because I missed you so god damn much."

Fairy Tail cheered, most just happy Natsu was unharmed than actually excited. Lucy wrapped her arms around him, hugging him so tightly she thought she might squeeze him to death. Everything that had gone wrong with her life was now over, fixed, and getting better. She could hold the man she loved in her arms again, even if their relationship never came to fruition. Tears would not even form, because she could not cry after all the damage, but she wanted to. Coming up with a hilarious idea, she reached past him and put her hands on the table, leaning over him until he sat up on the table. Lucy crawled up, straddling him and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Liars must also be punished somehow, Natsu. Want to know what your punishment is?"

She could feel his body temperature spike, thrumming with magic and lust, and she knew she had been right. As she had been sleeping, she had an idea that would break his curse. She had confirmed it with Porlyusica via gate, but her idea had to work. In order to break a curse, one had to take out what had been put in, per se. The witch had applied a sort of seal to Natsu's magic; seals could be undone. In fact, she had a spirit now that could break seals without even emerging from its key. Lucy touched that star as well as the protection charm given to her so long ago, feeling the magic race to her extremities.

"I'm going to take away your life as a just a blacksmith. Become a mage once more, my love."

Lucy kissed him with all her might, pushing her hands under his shirt so the magic could hit his skin. He shuddered at her touch; she could feel the seal cracking. All of a sudden, Natsu burst into flame and Lucy was grateful for the protection charm. The seal had broken; Natsu was a fire dragon slayer once more.

"Hey, Lucy, I think you just broke my curse."

The guild roared with laughter, toasting the return of their Salamander. Natsu killed the flames, eyes wide in shock at the assault of new smells and sounds that hit his system, as well as the new taste. Lucy stared into his eyes, and he realized that that tiny crush had become love at some point. He wanted her BAD.

"Now for your punishment. You know what happens when you wake a sleeping dragon?"

She giggled adorably, her tiny hands removing his gloves and unbuttoning his shirt. He picked her up before she could finish, twirling her around.

"He eats you for lunch, of course. "

Lucy touched another star on her arm, pulling out two sets of keys.

"Your place or mine?"

**I kind of wanted to keep going, but it was too cute. Now, keep in mind, Lucy is still cursed and the witch is still after them, so there's going to be one more chapter. Starting right now, I want you to think about one good thing and one bad thing about my writing and send it to me in a review or pm. I don't really care about criticism, but I need to start learning how to write for readers, not just my own personal satisfaction. Thank you for the help, and I will see you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, I'm pretty sure that this shorty chapter is completely inadequate considering I've been gone so long. I apologize for that, but I've been through some stuff I was incapable of coping with and writing was the last thing on my mind. So, here is this chapter, and I am going to get back on my old schedule now. Enjoy!**

"So, you kept my place for me?"

"Well, Happy lived there for a while before he and Charle started taking missions. After they pretty much got together, he moved in with Wendy and Charle. I held onto it because I hoped you weren't dead and I couldn't bring myself to move all the stuff you collected. I took the maid outfit back, though."

Natsu paused for a moment; trying to think of a good reason Lucy would need that maid outfit. Not finding one, he asked her. She chuckled and pushed her hair out of her face.

"I had to do a mission that involved being a maid, but one with less than honorable pass-times. I used that outfit to get in. Before you ask, I did the mission before I had to do anything of . . . that sort."

Lucy chuckled as her partner visibly sighed in relief. He had nothing to worry about; she had saved herself. The night was so beautiful, the stars on her arm shone in response to the moonlight. Natsu noticed, as well as noticed that many things had changed about his partner. The stars on her arm were evidence of a change in her magic, her hair had grown out long and curly, she'd gotten more muscular, and somewhere along the line, she had become sad. Her smiles she had shown were bright, but not nearly as bright as they'd used to be. If she was so sad, could he have made a mistake in assuming things could just go back to the way they were?

"Why are you so sad, Lucy? Today's been a good day."

She shrugged her hair out of her face, staring at Natsu with a dead gaze. He'd never been on the receiving end of one of those looks.

"I'm not sad over today. Ever since the train accident, it's been really hard to move over the sadness of losing everything. I didn't just lose you that day. I haven't been able to walk around Magnolia without some sort of eye patch. Everyone runs away if they see my eye. My magic changed, too, so I don't even have my spirits to rely on; I only borrow their power. Do you see why I'm lonely and sad?"

Lucy gauged Natsu's reaction carefully. She didn't know if this much information at once would overwhelm him or cause pity. He sighed, running a hand through his pink hair. They continued to walk along the canal, the sun beating on their heads. Afternoon had set in, people just beginning to wander the city created a picturesque scene that could have come from any time. A person or two had noticed them, but so far no one had recognized them.

"I'm sorry you're sad, Lucy. If it makes you feel better, I spent the last six years hiding from you. They had told me you were dead, so I stayed in that tiny town in order to never face your death. I was useless to Fairy Tail without magic and I had been useless to you. I couldn't handle my own self-pity."

The pair fell into a solemn silence, both wondering exactly how they had managed to come to this place in this time. So much had changed, been lost, and found in just six small years. Natsu reached over and took Lucy's hand, gently pulling her into a café on the corner. The tiny shop was empty and only carried a couple items, but he bought them coffees and sat her down at a table for two. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before a glass breaking behind the bar startled them.

"You guys . . . are you from Fairy Tail?"

Lucy stood and looked the younger girl in the eye. She could tell their identities had been discovered by this waitress, but she had to be sure.

"Who do you think we are?"

The girl gulped in response to the sudden flare of darkness in the room. Lucy's aura truly was terrible when she chose to use it.

"Lucy Heartphilia and Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's lost team."

"You are incorrect."

"Actually, I'd know that damn eye anywhere, bitch."

Lucy's eyes widened as the girl transformed into the witch she feared so much. Natsu jumped forward, grabbing Lucy around the waist and pulling her out of the café.

"Lucy, run to the guild. I'll hold her off and signal every couple seconds so you can bring them here."

"Forget it. I left you once; I won't do it again. We'll kill her together."

"I'm trying to keep you safe!"

"And I'm trying to keep YOU safe. So let's not argue and let's kill a witch."

Mira heard the explosions from the guild and instantly knew that something was going on with Natsu and Lucy. She reminisced for a second, recalling all the times that she had heard those sounds in years past, then ran for the Master. Something had to be wrong.

"Master!"

"I know. Everyone, go find Natsu and Lucy! NOW!"

Everyone jerked out of their drunk reveries, sobered up, and sprinted out of the guild. People wandering the streets stopped dead in their tracks; the magic energy in the town had suddenly spiked dangerously high. The hair rose on the back of their necks, and they took shelter, praying that there was no reason to be alarmed. The magic had a distinctly friendly feeling; Magnolia wondered if Fairy Tail was on the move for the first time in years.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

More shadow the witch had summoned dispersed, but they were still practically drowning in the minions. Natsu checked Lucy; she was holding her own using a spell that looked like Loke's Regulus Blast. However, he could see her physical fatigue building up as she blasted more and more.

"Lucy, we need help!"

"I know, Natsu! I have an idea, but I need two hands!"

The witch had disappeared by now, probably hiding somewhere waiting for her minions to beat them to a pulp. Natsu raised a fire around him, trying to burn as many away as possible. Lucy flipped backwards out of her clot and lifted her star-tattooed arm. Her eyes closed, body relaxed, and Natsu's ears began to pick up the sound of singing.

"_Travel the stars, hear my plea,_

_Celestial bodies, answer me._

_I am your vessel, you are the glow,_

_I am your servant, humble and low._

_My name is The Maiden, kind but stern._

_Punish these offenders._

_Comet's Burn!"_

Natsu ran to Lucy, supporting her as the ground started to tremble. Lucy's non-starred hand now controlled a massive fiery power that instantly destroyed all the shadows and heated up the air. If he wasn't a fire dragon slayer, his skin would have been burned. Lucy's glow died out, leaving her looking rather exhausted.

"Thanks for the hand, Natsu."

"Where did you learn to do that?!"

"No time! We need to find that bitch before she goes on a rampage. I am so done with her."

At that moment, Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. The entire Fairy Tail guild had arrived, eyes wide and magic flaring, ready to fight. Levy ran up to her, throwing her arms around Lucy in a teary eyed hug.

"Lucy! Are you okay?!"

Lucy smiled gently, hugging the smaller girl tightly.

"I'm okay, Levy, just a little tired and irritated. Let's go back to the guild for now; I have some work for you to do."

**I gave Lucy a new spell! Let me know if the incantation was bad, I kinda came up with it on the fly. I'm working on the next chapter right now, so stay with me! Thank you! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, so I'm going to put this one out, and as I'm typing this message, I have no idea what's going to happen in this chapter. Aren't I a great writer? (cough cough sarcasm) Whatever. I'm still writing. Don't forget to review! I'm getting to the climax and starting to consider a wrap up, so you won't have many chances!**

The witch observed the noisy guild, keen on her prey. The girl, Lucy, was running around shouting orders and shooting little glances at the fire boy. It made her feel sick. After all that Lucy had been through, she still felt it necessary to fall in love? She was going to die! This is why she hated humans, especially human mages. It was alright to play with Lucy for so long, watching her put herself together and fall apart, but now, it was just annoying. The sooner she killed the stupid girl, the better.

As for the fire boy, he was terrible. She wouldn't care if he died as well. Him and his stupid loyalty crap. The fact that he loved the girl was so obvious she wanted to puke, yet neither of them would actually make a serious move. For that, they were just asking to die.

The witch focused in on Lucy's eye for a minute, checking the connection she had with it. After ensuring it was still intact, she decided to wait. She could scramble the blonde's brain whenever she wanted now, so she would just wait for the perfect time. It would be sweeter that way.

Levy pored through all her magical history books as well as books on curses, searching for any reference to this witch that had plagued Natsu and Lucy. So far, she had had no luck, a fact which frustrated her greatly. Gajeel had been watching her from the corner of the room, eyes trained on her softly so as not to disturb or distract her. Levy found it sweet; he always was a more protective person. Even when they were just at home relaxing, he always had to know exactly what was going on.

"Lucy, I can't find anything. I'm not sure I will at this rate."

"That's alright, Levy. Can you just come up with a list of general findings on witches, then? That way we may have something to work with."

"Sure thing."

Levy went back to work, and Lucy went back to Natsu. He had a thoughtful look on his face as she came over to him, a look she was rather unfamiliar with.

"What's got you thinking so hard?"

"Lucy, the only thing that would make me think anymore than I usually do is you."

She felt her cheeks heat up at that one; there were still traces of the old Lucy left in her time-hardened heart. Natsu chuckled to himself at that idea.

"What about me has you thinking?"

"The fact that, when this is all over, I want to kiss you."

If her face had been red before, it was on fire now. Trust Natsu to be so blunt and say something like that without any emotion at all. Lucy didn't know what to say now.

"Lucy? You there?"

Natsu waved his hand in front of her face, silently freaking out. He couldn't believe that he'd just up and told her what he was thinking about, and now she was dead to the world.

"Natsu? Did you just say you want to kiss me?"

"Yes."

"You're an idiot."

Lucy grabbed the stunned Natsu by the hand, pulling him out of the guild and down by the river. She looked around, eyes darting to and fro. Natsu studied her reaction, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Before he could ask, she had fisted the front of his shirt and pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Don't you know that when you want to kiss someone, you just do it?"

Natsu tried to ask her about it, but he found himself unable to speak. Lucy's mouth was all over his. His heart raced as he realized that this meant she was kissing him. Lucy, on the other hand, was freaking out. He was so much hotter than she had thought. She let her hand fall from his shirt and wander to his chest, kind of wishing he was wearing his vest instead of the full leather. Meanwhile, Natsu was debating where he should put his hands. Her hips worked, so he pulled her a little closer.

"Holy shit, Natsu!"

Natsu let out an audible growl at hearing the voice of the man he least wanted to see right now. Gray stood there, stuck somewhere between a snicker and shock, trying to figure out what to do with this scene in front of him. He always knew that Natsu and Lucy would end up together, but he never quite imagined that he would walk up on them like this.

"What do you want, Stripper?"

"Whoa, chill out. I just wanted to tell you that Levy finished her research and called a rally back at the guild. I can tell them you'll be a couple minutes . . ."

"That's fine, Gray. Let's all rally up; I get the feeling we don't have a lot of time before this whole thing explodes."

Natsu felt like burning every inch of the shirtless ice mage, but Lucy took his hand. Every mote of anger dissolved and turned into complete contentment. Gray was walking next to him, smirking at the sight of the two lovebirds. Knowing he was probably going to get punched in the face, he leaned over and whispered,

"You are so whipped, flame-brain."

A flaming fist connected with his face, just as he predicted, and he found himself sinking in the river. Not that water bothered him, but his face hurt like a bitch. Lucy was yelling at Natsu for hurting him, and Natsu was unapologetic, at least until Lucy began dragging him back to the guild by his ear. Gray laughed to himself; he better be asked to be the best man at the wedding.

Levy handed Lucy her sheet of possible weaknesses or spells to try on the witch. After scanning it briefly, Lucy nodded and began stroking the stars on her arm.

"Levy, I think I'm in love with Natsu."

"Well it's about damn time you figured that out. The whole journey to find him didn't tip you off?"

The girls laughed, shoving each other lightly and ragging about boys. Levy flicked Lucy in the head, causing a strange reaction. Lucy flinched violently, hand covering her head.

"Ouch, Levy! Wow that hurt! I think I may have a headache coming on."

"You should let Wendy check that. We need you in full health. You're arguably the most powerful mage here in Fiore and you have to fight a nasty witch."

"It's just a headache, Levy. Wendy needs her strength as well."

"Famous last words. Don't blame me when you have a migraine later."

"Fine, fine, I'll get Wendy to heal me."

Wendy was sitting at the bar talking with Romeo, a little smile on her face. Everyone knew that she was after the fire mage, except him, of course.

"Hey, Wendy, I have a headache coming on, can you take care of it for me?"

"Sure, Lucy."

Wendy placed her hands on either side of Lucy's head, attempting to find the source of the problem. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as her magic got blocked. She tried again and again, but to no avail. Something wouldn't let her heal Lucy's headache, which alarmed her very much. Natsu had wandered over to the group, eyes full of concern.

"Wendy, she doesn't smell right. Something's going on."

Lucy lightly touched her head in an attempt to relieve some of the growing headache. Her eyesight was getting blurry, her balance a little off, and her mouth dry.

"Gotcha, girly."

No way. Lucy gasped in shock at the witch's voice in her head, but didn't get a chance to tell the others before the pain overwhelmed her.

**That wasn't what I expected at all, but I'm happy. It got a little hot there and I had to ask myself how I was getting out of that one. Thank you, Gray! XD There's another chapter, and I'm working on the next! See you soon! Don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**There was literally 30 seconds between this author note and the one on the end of my last chapter, so I'm on a roll here. I won't say too much right now, but I hope you enjoy! Fight scene!**

Natsu moved quickly, grabbing Lucy before she could hit the floor. She was squirming and crying, but obviously not conscious. Levy was freaking out, screaming for more help. Wendy had her hands on Lucy's head, trying desperately to magically fix Lucy's sudden collapse. Everything was happening far, far too fast.

"Natsu, I'm going to knock her out so she stops thrashing. Make sure you've got a tight grip on her."

"I got it."

Wendy hit some pressure points in Lucy's neck, instantly quieting her. Natsu scooped her up into his arms, trying desperately not to panic. The past-Natsu would have, but now he needed to keep it together. The witch must be making her move soon if Lucy was incapacitated. Natsu set Lucy down in one of the infirmary beds upstairs, the only quiet place in the guild. He stroked her hair, held her hand. He hated seeing her hurt. Just a little bit ago, they had their first kiss, and now she was injured.

"Natsu, are you alright?"

At some point, Erza had come up the stairs so quietly his ears had missed her. That or he was distracted. It was probably the latter.

"I'm fine, Erza. Just tired, you know? I'm ready for all of this to be over."

"I understand. I never did get to tell you thanks. For bringing Lucy back, that is. You were an idiot for not returning to Fairy Tail after you were cursed, but that was a mistake anyone could make. You were the only person that could have brought Lucy back though. She was all but dead to us."

Natsu sat in silence, deciding not to read into Erza's appreciation. He didn't feel he deserved it, nor did he want it. He wanted this witch dead.

"Erza, can you get a bunch of people together to help me draw out this witch? I'm going to burn her to a crisp, and enjoy it immensely."

For a moment, Erza could almost see the flames erupting around him in his fury, a light in his eyes she had missed for so many years. She knew that Natsu would avenge the years that had been taken from Lucy and him, no question about it.

"Go outside and vent, Natsu. I will gather the fighters."

Without another word, he leapt out the nearby window. Erza picked up Lucy's limp hand and clutched it. Her teammate, her best friend, her sister had to survive this. Leaving the infirmary, she was not surprised to find half the guild standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Who will fight with us?"

The hands that were raised were ones she expected: Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, Jellal, Warren, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, and Master. The others not raising their hands were either researching or holding down the fort.

"Let's go witch-hunting then."

Four hours later, there was no sign of the witch, not even a flicker of magical energy. Natsu hadn't shown up either, much to Erza's concern. He was probably out hunting on his own, but it was still odd. Something about this whole set up was odd. She re-quipped stronger armor and faced the group.

"I want you to split up. Somehow we need to draw her out, but obviously this is not working. Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, I want you four to go find Natsu. He needs to be put back on track."

The group split, and Erza followed the three finding Natsu. A huge explosion rocked the forest not far away, which sounded like one of Natsu's roars. All five took off for the forest, hoping they wouldn't get there too late.

Natsu was pissed. Even the witch was nervous when she dispelled his fire; it got closer every time.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR RUINING HER LIFE! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

The fire had destroyed a giant circle around the witch, and this blast actually singed her. For some reason, her shadow magic was not working against his fire. What kind of monster was this boy?! She mustered up a consuming spell, praying it would catch. He fired off at her again, and she cast her magic. Natsu felt his throat constricting; the stupid witch had managed to hit him. He tired burning it off, but nothing was working.

"You're going to die here, Natsu Dragneel. I'll give your love to Lucy before I drain her magic."

"He can give me his love himself. The only one going to die here is you."

Natsu panted, finally able to pick up Lucy's scent. Rolling on his side, he could see her crawling into the clearing, blood dripping from her mouth and ears. He knew she was dying; he could smell it. She raised her starry arm, light beginning to pour from it.

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
_Urano Metria!"_

Light filled the clearing, tearing at the shadow and ripping up more trees. Natsu felt a warm body on top of his right before he blacked out.

Erza entered the clearing, eyes wide at the destruction around her. Natsu had obviously been fighting here, as was evident by the scorch marks on the ground. The witch had died, all shadow stripped from her and only ash remaining of her body. What scared Erza the most was the motionless forms of Lucy and Natsu on the ground.

"WENDY!"

Wendy ran into the clearing, a little out of breath. She ran to Natsu and Lucy, a hand on each of them. Lucy was on top of Natsu in a protective position; therefore, she had taken the brunt of her own magic. Her back was burned and cracked, blood oozing from every inch. Natsu wasn't so badly injured but if he had taken Lucy's magic, his heart might have been pierced.

"Erza, NATSU'S NOT BREATHING!"

Gray and Erza ran over, Gray lifting Lucy off of Natsu and placing her on her face next to him. Erza pounded his chest while Wendy doubled her healing magic, both desperate.

"Watch out, guys. I'll get him moving again. He's not going to die while I still live."

Lucy had woken, sitting up with the remains of her shirt held to her chest. The back of it had been destroyed. She touched a star on her arm, red magic wrapping around her hand. She rubbed the magic over her lips, and much to the others' embarrassment, she kissed Natsu. Almost instantly, he took a shuddering breath, eyes flying open and shooting up. Lucy rested her head on his chest, silently thankful that he magic had actually worked.

"Lucy?!"

Natsu pulled her up so she could rest her head on his shoulder. She instantly fell asleep, and Wendy continued to heal her. Natsu observed, mindful of the damage she had received.

"She took her own spell for me, didn't she?"

Erza nodded solemnly, wondering if maybe now everything could go back to some semblance of normal. Natsu smiled gently, stroking Lucy's hair and holding her hand.

"I love this girl, Erza."

**Well, I thought about continuing that, but I didn't want to deal with another small timeskip after that really cute line. I kinda wish I could actually hear Natsu say that . . . oh well, I can dream hahaha. Thanks for reading, and I'm thinking like 2 more chapters. I know I've said that before, but I'm a bloody liar, okay? XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back! Here's another chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! A little fluffier this time around, but I hate fight scenes, so this is like my rehab. I apologize if this offends anyone, but there might be some pretty . . . erm . . . CLOSE scenes, but there will be no sex! I do not write sex scenes! O.o And I need feedback quick, because I accidentally found myself writing this as a final chapter! If you want an epilogue, please tell me ASAP; if I don't hear from anyone, I'll just call it quits. Well, not permanently, but for this story. FEEDBACK!**

Natsu lay next to Lucy in the infirmary, arm around her waist and face buried in her hair. She smelled normal again now that all the blood was gone and she was free of the witch's curse. Raspberries. He couldn't get enough of that scent. She had been sleeping peacefully for a couple hours now after an hour of thrashing. No one had come in to check on them; he had made it crystal clear he could take care of Lucy. He softly stroked her arm, running a finger over every star and scar.

"I wish you'd wake up, Luce. We have so many things we need to talk about."

She sighed in her sleep, burying her face into his chest. Her breath fanned across his neck, causing him to erupt in goosebumps. The only time he could catch a chill was when he was with her, he thought with a chuckle.

"You're the only one that makes me feel this at ease, you know? Any other time, I wouldn't be able to sit still, but something about you just makes me want to lay here forever. What have you done to me, Lucy Heartphilia?"

Her only response (if you could call it that) was another deep sigh. He chuckled to himself, so, so grateful that everything was over.

"Natsu? Is that you?"

God, she was awake. Now he actually had to pick up his nerve to speak with her. It had been so much easier when she was asleep!

"Yeah, it's me, Lucy. How do you feel?"

"Better than I've felt in a long time. Is there a specific reason you're in the sick bay with me?"

"Duh, I was worried sick about you."

He felt her face heat up, and he knew he'd embarrassed and flattered her. She snuggled a little bit closer, rolling onto her back so she could look up at him. He couldn't help the gasp that issued forth though when he looked into her eyes, her two big, BROWN, eyes. Her cursed eye had gone.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. You'll find out later. Want me to go?"

Lucy paused. She didn't want him to go, but didn't know if it would be appropriate to tell him to stay. Would he find that awkward? She snorted to herself; this was Natsu she was talking about, the king of awkward.

"Please stay."

He lit up a couple fingers, twirling them near his face to cast a little light on them. Lucy was sure her face still had a pink tinge to it, but she didn't really mind. They just laid there, the firelight casting shadows over the two mages and creating a rather calm scene. Natsu chewed on his lip a little bit before choosing his words carefully.

"Do you remember what I told you before we killed the witch?"

"That you wanted to kiss me?"

"Yes."

"Of course."

Natsu almost wished Lucy had forgotten. He didn't have the courage right now when she looked so adorable. He mentally cursed his cowardice; give him a monster any day, but Lucy Heartphilia could cow him with just a glance.

"Well, are you going to kiss me?"

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"I really do."

Without further ado, Natsu found himself kissing Lucy very gently. His heart picked up the pace, wanting so much more than a kiss, but content with their current position. Lucy felt like she was in heaven. There was something she wanted to try, though. Trembling slightly, she slipped a hand under his shirt and caressed his chest. By now, they had gone into a full makeout session, and Natsu refused to back down from Lucy's challenge.

"You know we can't go all the way, right? It would be wrong, Lucy."

"I know. But this feels right."

Erza strolled in a little while later to check on her friends, noting that they were now in the same bed when they had previously been in separate ones. Approaching them, she eeped a little at the sight in front of her. Lucy was facing Natsu, her head tucked in his chest and arms wrapped around Natsu's waist. Natsu had his face buried in her hair and hands behind her head. Erza could not believe how adorable they were, so she decided to leave them. She did note, though, one more thing: Natsu's shirt was missing.

Natsu awoke to Lucy gone. Instantly panicking, he darted out of bed, running down the stairs to the guild hall. He scented around, but found no trace of her. The only people in the guild were Mira, Gray, and Erza.

"Where is Lucy?!"

Gray smirked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"She went home to freshen up, dumbass. Chill out; she'll be back soon."

That was not good enough. He ran out the doors, ignoring Gray shouting something, and ran all the way to Lucy's apartment. True to Gray's word, she was in the shower, humming a lively tune. Natsu sighed in relief. Grabbing a seat on the couch, he realized what Gray must have been shouting about: he had no shirt on. Allowing himself a smile, he remembered why he had no shirt. He could still feel Lucy's fingertips tracing all the constellations. At that moment, she walked out of the bathroom in only a towel, hair still dripping.

"Natsu! When did you get here?! Where's your shirt?!"

"I just got here. I have no idea where my shirt is, but I didn't know I didn't have it until just now. How do you feel?"

"Amazing. That shower felt really good."

Lucy walked over to the couch, sitting herself down next to Natsu. She put her hand on his thigh, all smiles and confidence.

"You know, I really love you, Natsu. I never got a chance to tell you, but I do."

"I love you too, Lucy. Where do we go from here?"

She chuckled, moving a little closer so she could lean her head on his shoulder. He grinned down at the beautiful girl next to him, wondering how the hell he got so lucky.

"How about we actually go on a date?"

**Okay, don't forget, I need opinions for an epilogue. I like this ending, but I can write an epilogue. Please tell me! I would also like some art for this, but I know that's slightly harder to come by. If there is an artist out there who would like to do some art, I would be flattered and glad to help if I could. Thank you, and unless I hear otherwise, the end!**


	17. Author's Note

Hello! Given I received no feedback regarding an epilogue, I will not be writing one. I also received no art ideas, so there won't be a cover either. These are just a couple words I wanted to say before I go and start a new project:

Thank you all for reading, and thank you especially to the people who did review, favorite, follow, and so on. I really appreciate your help and support. I hope that when I start my new project very soon, I can hear from all of you again! I love you all very much, and can never properly express my gratitude!

Love,

Riss (not my real name, but my pen name)


	18. Epilogue

**So, I know this is way out there, but I'm pretty sure I received a review/PM that someone wanted an epilogue, but I don't know who it was because promptly after I read it, it proceeded to disappear. I have no idea what happened! Therefore I am posting this to the entire community and hoping people don't think I'm too strange. XD Plus, this one is gonna be a little mature, if you know what I mean, so be warned.**

3 years later

"NATSU, SHE'S MAKING FOR THE STAIRS! GET HER!"

Said pink-haired man jumped down the stairs, landing a little painfully, but realizing this was more important. He hid behind a wall, ready to jump out the moment that demon rounded the corner. He could already smell her, and her footsteps were unmistakable. He kept his breathing shallow so as not to alert her to his presence too early; it was crucial he get her now. The unsteady footsteps came to a stop near his wall, but close enough for him to grab her.

"GOTCHA! Lucy, I got her!"

"Oh, thank god."

The little girl, Sora, giggled and squealed in his arms, bringing a smile up to his face despite the hell she'd put them through the last 3 hours. He should've known it was a mistake to babysit Erza's child. Then, on top of being a demon's child, she was also Jellal's kid, which made her not only brutal but rather sneaky. Terrible combination in a two year old.

"Your mommy and daddy will be here soon, so you have to be good now, Sora, okay?"

She nodded dramatically, but Natsu doubted she even understood what the word 'good' meant. She _was_ the daughter of the devil and a criminal. Lucy walked in, panting and pressing an ice pack to the top of her head. Apparently, the little girl did not like her toys being taken away from her.

"You okay, Luce?"

"I'm fine, it's no big deal. Make sure she doesn't move until Erza gets here."

"Trust me, I'm not suicidal. She's not going anywhere."

"Uncle Natsu, what's swiss-tal mean?"

"You'll find out someday, sweetheart."

A knock at the door elicited sighs of relief from the tired couple and a squeal of absolute delight from the squirmy toddler.

"MOMMY!"

Lucy opened the door, grinning ear to ear at a well-dressed Erza, just back from a night out with her husband. The two women exchanged pleasantries while Natsu amused the little girl. She might be a pain in the ass, but she was rather cute. When he handed Sora over to Erza and they left, he actually missed the kid a bit. Lucy noticed his wistful expression and put her hand on his arm.

"What's wrong, Natsu? You get like this every time we babysit Sora."

"It's nothing."

"Bullshit. Tell me what the problem is."

He hesitated. The subject he was about to breach was sensitive, especially when with Lucy. They had been married for two years now, but had had no luck with conceiving any children. She never said it, but Natsu knew it was breaking her heart. She had taken to babysitting all the kids in the guild about two months ago and he suspected it was to try to be involved with a family even though she couldn't have one herself. Apparently, his silence was answer enough. Lucy wrapped her arms around him, allowing herself to relax for the first time all day.

"You know, I don't babysit the kids because I can't have any. I babysit them because I love being an aunt, and I love helping my friends."

"Now who's bullshitting, Lucy? I know you're sad."

He reeled a little when she pulled him into a deep, forceful kiss that felt like it was sucking the life out of him. Lucy smirked to herself, moving on to step two. Slowly walking him back until he hit a wall, she used the leverage to start picking her leg up. Exactly as planned, he grabbed her leg, pulling her closer. Natsu nearly laughed to himself; his wife liked a challenge, that's for sure. He whirled her around so she had her back to the wall, and whispered,

"You know you can't best me. I'll have you screaming my name before we even get to the bedroom."

"Challenge accepted."

She immediately went for his button down shirt, not bothering to unbutton it, just popping the buttons off with pure force and running her hands all over his chest. She couldn't help but give a gasp though, when he picked her up, carried her to the couch, and just walked away. That bastard! Lucy searched her belt, grinning when she found her whip.

Natsu wandered into the guild in the morning about an hour after Lucy did, clearly distracted. Lucy couldn't help but laugh. She slid down the bar to Natsu's side, kissing his forehead.

"You owe me a favor, Natsu, any favor I ask, remember?"

Oh, did he remember. He still had the marks on his wrists to prove he owed her a favor.

"What do you want, Luce?"

"A bigger house with an extra bedroom."

Natsu just stared at his wife, confusion filling every inch of hime. Why the hell would Lucy want a bigger house when all she ever did was complain about cleaning the relatively small space they already had? It didn't make sense.

"Why, Lucy? You're going to have to explain yourself this time."

She only smirked, leaning a little closer.

"Have you noticed any change in my scent lately, Natsu?"

"Yeah, you've been wearing different perfume."

"Oh, have I? I don't recall putting any on today. Check again."

He stood up, burying his face in her hair. He could just barely detect a change in her scent, but he couldn't be sure it wasn't just a fluke. Gray heard some giggling, so he glanced over only to see Natsu sniffing the hell out of Lucy. He tried to hold back a smirk, but he couldn't. That guy was obsessed with her. His eyes widened, though, when Natsu pressed his face into her stomach. The other guild members were watching now as well. Mira walked out from the back, saw their compromising position, and promptly fainted with hearts swimming around her head.

"Lucy, why do you smell different?"

"I don't smell different. What you can't put your finger on is that the change in my scent is actually you just smelling someone else along with me."

Gray watched expectantly while Natsu thought that one over. At first, he thought Natsu was going to miss it, but when he keeled over in a dead faint, Gray knew he got it. Lucy stood up on her barstool, eyes full of mirth.

"I'm pregnant, guys!"

The whole guild cheered, and Master declared it a party for the rest of the day. Natsu came to and immediately hugged Lucy tight.

"We need to go house shopping."

**Well, that's it, and it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I hope this satisfies anyone who was looking for an epilogue, and I ask for support for my current story, The Writing on the Wall. It's NaLu, too!**

** Love,**

** Seci595**


End file.
